thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Edward
CGI=250px |-|Modell=250px |-|RWS=250px Edward, die blaue Lokomotive *'Nummer': 2 *'Baureihe': Furness Railway Klasse K2 *'Designer': Sharp, Stewart and Co. *'Bauer': Sharp, Stewart and Co. *'Baujahr': 1896 *'Achsfolge': 4-4-0 *'Sodor erreicht': Etwa um 1915 Edward ist eine blaue Allzwecklokomotive der FR K2 Klasse, die zusammen mit BoCo auf ihrer eigenen Nebenstrecke arbeitet. Er ist eine der ältesten Loks von Sodor und hat für sein Alter einen besonders großen Sinn für Humor. Edward ist sehr weise und optimistisch, weshalb er gerne den anderen Loks hilft. Biografie in The Railway Series Edward wurde 1896 bei Sharp Stewart and Company in Glasgow, Scotland gebaut. Arbeitete auf Furness Railways Cumbrian Küstenstrecke, bis er 1915 nach Sodor kam, um beim Bau der Nord-West-Eisenbahn zu helfen. Für die Furness war Edward ein „zurückhaltender Dampfer" und sie dachten nicht daran, ihn zurückzuholen, als er fertig war. Also wurde Edward für eine nominale Summe an die NWR verkauft und wurde vorsichtig und intensiv modifiziert, um in in eine äußerst zuverlässige Lokomotive zu verwandeln. Vor 1923 wurde Edward in einen Lokschuppen stationiert, wo ihn die anderen Lokomotiven einredeten, er sei zu alt und schwach. Edward wurde aber irgendwann wieder rausgelassen und zeigte, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht an Stärke fehlte, besonders als er 1923 Gordon und seinen schweren Güterzug Gordons Berg hinaufschob. 1923, als Thomas genug davon hatte, Waggons für die großen Lokomotiven zu rangiern, bot Edward ihm an, dass er seinen Güterzug ziehen könnte während sich Edward um die Rangierarbeit kümmern würde. Thomas hatt allerdings noch keine Erfahrungen mit Güterwagen gemacht, wurde den Berg hinuntergeschoben und hielt auf einem Abstellgleis. 1925 half Edward James dabei, einen Personenzug zu ziehen. Später dannach wurde Edward so alt, dass viele seine Teile ächszten, woraufhin er von den großen Lokomotiven wieder über sein Alter aufgezogen wurde. Gordon und Henry machten sich über ein paar abgerissene Viehwagen lustig, aber später wurden sie mit einer entrissenen Kuh, Bluebell, konfrontiert. Edward rettete später einen alten Dampftraktor namens Trevor davor, verschrottet zu werden, indem er den Pfarrer von Wellsworth davon überzeugte, ihn zu kaufen. James wollte aber immernoch nicht aufhören, sich über Edward, sein Alter und besonders seine Geschwindigkeit lustig zu machen. Später, als James führerlos Die Hauptstrecke entlangraste, konnte sich Edward jedoch bewähren, indem er, James' Heizer und der Inspektor ihn anhielten. Der dicke Kontrolleur war sehr zufrieden mit Edward und brachte ihn in die Werkstatt, um seine Teile reparieren zu lassen. Als Edward zurückkehrte, waren alle froh, ihn widerzusehen. Wenig später bekam Edward eine eigene Nebenstrecke und hatte zwei kleine RAngierlokomotiven namens Bill und Ben, die ihm damit halfen, das Kaolin aus dem Kaolinwerk nach Brendam zum Hafen zu bringen. Als die beiden dem neuen Diesel BoCo einen Streich spielten, brachte Edward sie dazu, aufzuhören und brachte BoCo bei, wie man mit den beiden umzugehen hat. Bald schon redeten Edward und Gordon über Nebenstrecken. In dieser Nacht kam es in Tidmouth zu einem Missverständnis, das dazu führte, dass Edwards Zug auf die Haptstrecke und Gordon nach Brendam geschickt wurde. Wenige Abende später sollte Edward jede Menge Fahrgäste wieder nach Hause in Tidmouth bringen, aber ein Kurbelbolzen brach, der seinen Umlauf völlig zerstörte. Seine Kurbelstange musste abgenommen werden, aber Edward schaffte es, den Zug und die Fahrgäste zurück anch Tidmouth zu bringen. Verspätet, aber triumphierend kam er an und BoCo kümmerte sich um seine Strecke, während Edward repariert wurde. 2007, als ein alter Reisezugwagen namens Victoria restauriert wurde, erkannte Edward sie schnell von der Furness Railway und hörte sich ihre Geschichten von einer Rangierlokomotive namens Albert auf seiner Nebenstrecke und einem weiteren Reisezugwagen namens Helena an. Edward brachte sie später zum Knotenpunkt von Knapford, damit Thomas sie zu Toby bringen konnte. Biografie in der TV-Serie Als Trevor in Staffel 3 die Hauptattraktion auf der Gartenparty des Pfarrers werden sollte, wollte Edward helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Seine Chance kam, als der Pfarrer vergaß, die Plakate aufzuhängen. Also schlug Edward vor, die Plakate an sich aufzuhängen, damit üerball, wo er hinfuhr, man von der Gartenparty wissen würde. Sein Plan ging auf und wirklich viele Leute kamen zur Gartenparty. Der Pfarrer vedankte sich bei Edward und seiner Crew für diese gute Idee. In Staffel 5 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Edward hat eine gewisse Vorliebe dafür hat, den anderen Lokomotiven um Halloween gruselige Geschichten zu erzählen, die den denen gefallen. Edward erzählte Henry, dass wann immer eine Eule heulte und Nebel aufzog, ein Geist in der Nähe sein müsse. In Staffel 6 erzählte er die Geschichte einer Geisterlok, die jedes Jahr zu Halloween ins Stahlwerk zurückkehrte, um seine verlorene Pfeife zu suchen. Zusätzlich zum Befahren einer eigenen Nebenstrecke hilft Edward auch des Öfteren anderen Lokomotiven dabei, Gordons Berg hinaufzukommen, wenn ihre Züge zu schwer sind. Trotz seiner Geschichte voller Heldentaten und guten Beziehungen mit den anderen Lokomoitiven wird er stets ab und zu wegen seines Alters als unzuverlässig eingeschäzt. Gordon sagte soetwas ständig und meinte, Edward solle "aus dem Dienst treten". Als Percy davon erfuhr, es seinem Lokführer erzählte und dieser es dem dicken Kontrolleur erzählte, sollte Edward Stepney zeigen, wie man Die Schleife befährt, während Duck Edward Aufträge übernehmen sollte. Leider blieb Duck auf Gordons Berg stecken, als ihn die Güterwagen zurückhielten. Als Gordon hinter ihm auftauchte, konnte er Duck nicht hinaufschieben und strecke ebenfalls fest. Edward kam irgendwann, schob die beiden Züge den Berg hinauf und sie kamen in Knapford an, wo der dicke Kontrolleur Gordon eine Standpauke bezüglich der Kommentare über Edward hielt. Gordon entschuldigte sich am nächsten Tag bei Edward und nahm sich vor, Edward nie wieder aufzuziehen. Leider nahm er es sich nur vor... Seitdem wurde Edwards Geschick als Bankier immer von Gordon und den anderen geschätzt, was man unteranderem in Edward der Große und Du schaffst das, Toby! merkte. In Thomas ist verwirrt meinte Edward, er helfe Gordon immer den Berg hoch, aber seine Geschwindigkeit ließ viel zu wünschen übrig. In Emilys neue Strecke musste Emily an einer Kreuzung auf Edward warten. Ungeduldig nannte Emily ihn "Bubbelzug" und forderte ihn auf, sich zu beeilen. Als Spencer Sodor besuchte und Gordons Geschwindugkeitsrekord brach, waren die sodrischen Lokomotiven schwer beleidigt. Sie wollten einen Rennen gegen Spencer zum Sommerhaus vom Herzog und der Herzogin von Boxford, aber der dicke Kontrolleur wählte den langsamen Edward aus. Gordon meinte, Edward solle nicht die Aufgaben einer Schnellzuglok übernehmen und James dachte, Edward würde die ganze Eisenbahn schlecht darstellen lassen. Aber Edward gab sein bestes, hatte mehrere Triumphmomente während des Rennes und gemann es tatsächlich. Edward war schon immer eine freundliche und weise Lok, aber in Staffel 9 war er hin und wiedr mal misstrauisch was Newcomer betraf. Bereits in Staffel 6 meinte er, dass Harvey überhaupt nicht wie eine Lok aussähe. Als Thomas in Staffel 9 Gerüchte über Neville verbreitete, kaufte Edward diese ab und erzählte sie weiter. In Edward teilt aus, war er mit Gordons Zweifeln bezüglich Rocky einverstanden, und nannte ihn vor seinem Gesicht "neumodischen Unsinn". Troztdessen wurde ihn in allen Fällen klar, dass die neuen Lokomotiven wirklich nützlich waren. In Alle Loks im Einsatz! war Edward etwas kritisch gegenüber Diesel, 'Arry und Bert und beschuldigte sie dafür, das falsche Meterial für den Neubau vom Lokschuppen in Tidmouth zu bringen. In Fragen kostet nichts wollte er sich gegenüber den anderen Loks nicht bloßstellen, und übernahm den Postzug ohne Hilfe von Percy, der repariert wurde, aber er brachte die ganze Post an die falschen Lieferungsorte. Edward hat auch in einigen Episoden begeistert gehandelt. In Staffel 12 sollte er ein neues Wasserrad nach Great Waterton bringen. Er ignirierte allerdings die Anweisunges des dicken Kontrolleurs auf der wackeligen alten Strecke, um anzugeben. In Staffel 13 wollte er Thomas dabei helfen, den Drachen der Enkel des dicken Kontrolleur zu fangen. Seittdem versuchte Edward wieder, er selbst zu sein, aber in Staffel 14 machte Charlie Bemerkungen, Edward sei zu alt um wirklich spaßig zu sein. Edward machte das betrübt und er wollte Charlie zeigen, wie viel Spaß man mit ihm haben könne, aber er sorgte damit nur für Ärger. Seittdem war er einfach die alte weise Lok, die er war. In Staffel 15 sollte Edward mit Harold zusammenarbeiten und bekam die Chance, ein Held zu werden. Nachdem er Gordon und Rocky in Action sah, nahm sich Edward vor, „stark, schnell und streng" zu werden, um ein Held zu sein. Auf seinem Weg zum Rettungszentrum von Sodor half Edward Charlie, der Witwe Hatt und Bauer McColl, war dabei aber weder stark noch schnell noch streng und enttäuscht. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er auch mit anderen Eigenschaften ein Held sein könne. In Staffel 18 wurde Edward wieder mal von Gordon aufgezogen, der meinte, er sei unzuverlässig, da er ständig liegenblieb. Edward warf ein, dass er seit Jahren nicht mehr liegengeblieben war, aber Gordon war das egal. Als Gordon später auf seinem Berg feststeckte, half Edward ihm hoch, aber Gordon bedankte sich nicht einmal. Nachdem Edward Thomas davon erzählte, schmiedete die kleine Rangierlokomotive einen Plan, Gordon eine Lektion zu erteilen: Thomas forderte Gordon am nächsten Tag zu einem Rennen heraus. Aber als Gordon grade dabei war, aufzuholen, fuhr Thomas auf sein Gleis und zwang Gordon dazu, auf seinem Berg stehen und stecken zu bleiben. Edward kam vorbei und Gordon bat ihn, ihm zu helfen. Als Edward dies dann tat, bedankte sich Gordon endlich. In Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz erzählte er Thomas in der Lokwerkstatt, dass Rocky ein Piratenschiff in der Höhle fand, in der Thomas reingefallen war (Obwohl Thomas es zuerst entdeckte). Als er später am Hafen war, erzählte Salty ihm, Henry, James, Porter und Cranky die Geschichte von dem „verschollenen Piraten". Als Thomas in Staffel 20 meinte, Max und Montys Ungehorsamkeiten gingen zu weit, sagte Edward ihm, dass es das Beste wäre, sie zu ignorieren. Er amüsierte sich darüber, dass Thomas, Percy und Toby vor einer Kuh Angst hatten und dachten, sie wäre ein Troll und er bekam selber Angst, als Henry im Dunkeln leuchtete und hielt ihn für einen Geist. Edward war auch eine der Loks, die befürchteten, dass Lokomotiven wie Hugo alle Dampflokomotiven ersetzen würden. In Das große Rennen wollte Edward, wie die meisten Lokomotiven, zum großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb, aber er blieb auf Sodor zurück, wie die meisten Lokomotiven. Als Henry in Auf großer Reise einen Unfall auf dem Vicarstown-Viadukt hatte, brachte Edward Judy und Jerome, um ihn zu bergen. In Staffel 21 kam Edward nach Knapford, das alte Bahnhofsdurchsagensystem zum Crocks Schrottplatz zu bringen, da der dicke Kontrolleur ein neues einführte. Das neue funktionierte allerdings überhaupt nicht, verursachte Chaos und Verspätungen und ging schließlich kapput. Also fuhr Edward zurück zum Schrottplatz, um das alte System zurückzuholen, das Reg glücklicherweise verschont und aufbewahrt hatte. Nachdem James einen Unfall hatte und Edward Bucht im Lokschuppen zerstöre, wurde er in Phillips Schuppen, in die Lokwerkstatt und zum Hafen geschickt, aber es war überall zu laut zum Schlafen. Hinterher, als Tidmouth wieder repariert war, wollte Edward aber weiterhin in Phillips Schuppen übernachten, also wurde er umstationiert. Persönlichkeit Edward ist guten Herzens und allzeit bereit, einem Freund in Not zu helfen. Die kleineren Lokomotiven vertrauen ihm und befolgen stets seinen weisen Rat. Er arbeitet schwer und macht seinen Job immer angemessen. Selbst wenn sich eine andere Lok daneben benimmt, sorgt Edward dafür, dass der dicke Kontrolleur sich darum kümmert, wenn er es nicht selbst in die Hand nimmt. Traurigerweise sehen die größeren Lokomotiven, grade Gordon, Edward als alt und langsam. Es mag stimmen, dass er die älteste Lokomotive der Nord-West-Eisenbahn ist, da er auch half, sie zu bauen, aber er bewies schon unzählige Male, dass er in der Lage ist, schwer zu arbeiten, wie jede andere Lokomotive und dass er auch viel schlauer und weiser ist. Tatsächlich waren er und BoCo mal die einzigen Lokomotiven, die auf Bill und Ben aufpassen und sie unter Kontrolle hielten. Wie jede weise Lokomotive duldet Edward keinen Blödsinn, besonders nicht von den größeren Loks. Von Staffel 9 bis Staffel 15 hatte Edward gelegentlich Unsicherheit über sich selbst geäußert, indem er Geheimnisse von den anderen Loks und Sir Topham Hatt behielt, als ihm einmal eine Dampfleitung undicht war und auch, als er den Postzug ziehen sollte, während Percy repariert wurde. Seit Staffel 17 wird Edward wieder mit seiner ursprünglichen Persönlichkeit porträiert. So riet er Thomas, Max und Monty einfach zu ignoriern und nahm James' Bitte, den Bürgermeister zum Schloss Callan zu bringen, mit Freunde hingegen. Basis Laut dem Reverend W. Awdry ist Edward eine stark modifizierte Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 Klasse, die um 1896 auf der Furness Railway arbeiteten. Heute existieren keine Loks der Klasse mehr. Datei:Edward'sBasis.jpg Datei:Edward'sbasis.png Datei:FowlerTender.png|Fowler-Tender Bemalung Edward ist in Nord-West-blau mit den roten und gelben Streifen bemalt und trägt die Nummer „2" auf seinem Tender. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Henry König (Deutschland; nur in den Hörspielen) * Christos Topoulos (Deutschland; ab Held der Schienen) * Keith Wickham (England; ab Held der Schienen) * William Hope (Amerika; ab Held der Schienen) * Mark Moraghan (Englisch; A Friendly Farewell) * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; Staffel 1 - Staffel 8) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; ab Alle Loks im Einsatz!) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norwegen; ab Held der Schienen) * Herman López (Lateinamerika; ab Held der Schienen; Ausnahme Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Wojciech Chorąży (Polen; ab Held der Schienen) * Fabrice Trojani (Frankreich und Französisches Kanada) * Petteri Hynönen (Finnland; ab Held der Schienen) * Reinder van der Naalt (Die Niederlande) * Celso Alves (Brasilien; ab Held der Schienen) * Jordi Estupiña (Spanien) * Anh Tuấn (Vietnam) * Alexander Kotov (Russland; Staffel 13 - 16) * Denis Bespalyy (Russland; König der Schienen - Staffel 18) * Anton Savenkov (Russland; ab Staffel 19) * Um Sang-hyun (Süd-Korea) Trivia * Edward war der erste Charakter für die Bücher, der erfunden wurde, nämlich schon 1943. Trotzdem trägt er nur die Nummer „2". * Edward ist die letzte Lokomotive seiner Klasse; alle restlichen wurden 1931 verschrottet. * Britt Allcroft hatte daran gedacht, Edward für die amerikanische Version weiblich zu machen und „Alice" zu nennen. * In Nicht verschrotten, bitte, wurde der Name seines Lokomotivführers bekanntgegeben; Charlie. * Edward ist die einzige Lokomotive, bei dem die Namen seiner Crew in den Büchern genannt wurden; im Vorwort von Edward the Blue Engine steht, dass ihre Namen Charlie Sand (Lokomotivführer) und Sidney Hever (Heizer) sind. Ihre Nachnamen haben mit ihrer Aufgabe zu tun; der Lokomotiveführer streut manchmal Sand auf die Schienen während das Wort "Hever" vom englischen Wort für heben kommt und der Heizer die Kohle in die Feuerbüchse hebt. Ihre Vornamen sind von einer echten Crew auf dem Wisbech und Upwell Tramweg. * Zwei von Edwards Modellen sind zur Zeit ausgestellt; das eine steht in Drayton Manor mit seinen fröhlichen, angestrengten und müden Gesichtern, während das andere in japanischen Hara Eisenbahn Museum steht (letzteres war vorher bei Nitrogen Studios). * Edward war in keinem Skript von Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive. Laut Phil Fehrle gab es nicht genug Zeit auf dem Bildschirm und eine Gelegenheit, ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu verwenden, gab es nicht wirklich. * In den englischen Versionen von Der zuverlässige Edward, Charlie und Edward und Edward der Held referendiert er sich selbst als „Eddie". Charlie hat ihn in Charlie und Edward auch Eddie genannt, hier auch im Deutschen. „Eddie" ist jedenfalls sein richter Name in der griechischen Version und ab der italienischen Staffel 15, wo er im Intro jedoch immernoch Edward genannt wird. * In der TV-Serie hat Edward einige Veränderungen mit gemacht: ** Staffel 4: *** Seine Pfeife ist tiefer ** Staffel 6: *** Sein Sicherheitsventil verschwindet. *** Seine Augenbrauen sind kleiner, länger und etwas höher. ** Staffel 8: *** Seine Augenbrauen sind dünner. ** Staffel 9: *** Seine Augenbrauen sind tiefer und noch dünner. ** Staffel 10: *** Die Nieten ander Pufferplattenfrot verschwinden. *** Seine Puffer sind tiefer und länger. ** Staffel 12: *** Die Lücke zwischen dem zweiten und dem dritten Streifen auf dem Kessel ist größer. *** Seine Pupillen sind kleiner. *** Seine Augenbrauen sind dicker und bekommen eine neue Form. ** Der Held der Schienen: *** Seine Höhe hat sich ein wenig verringert. *** Seine Puffer sind größer und etwas mehr zentral. ** Staffel 17: *** Er bekommt eine permanente Lampe und Rückleuchte. ** Staffel 18: *** Sein Handgeländer ist schwarz. ** The Adventure Begins: *** Das Handgeländer ist wieder silber sowie seine Kuppelstangen. *** Das Inerre seines Tenders ist blau. * Seine 2014 Trackmaster und Take-N-Play bezeichnet ihn inkorrekterweise als 2-6-0. Derselbe Fehler passierte in der Jahrbuchgeschichte Edward Cracks a Nut. Waren * ERTL (Normal und Gold Rail; Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Mehrere Versionen) * Take Along (Normal und metallic; Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * My First Thomas (Normal und sprechend) * Motor Road and Rail (Normal und sprechend; Wird außerhalb Asiens nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster * Hornby * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Normal und mit Weihnachtsmann-Mütze; Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Collection * Sammelkarten * Tomica * Take-n-Play (Normal und sprechend) * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Brio (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pez * Mega Bloks (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Diablock * Wind-up Trains (Normal, schockiert, klar und silber) * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Collectible Railway * Departing Now * Boss (mit grünem Schnellzugwaggon; Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Micro Rubber Engines * Push Along * Minis (Klassisch, metallisch, Robo, Chillin', DC Super Friends, Sportlich und gruselig) * Choro-Q * MV Sports (mit Lokschuppen in Tidmouth; Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Adventures * Waku Waku Galerie Datei:TheReverend'sEdwardmodel.jpg|Rev. W. Awdrys Modell von Edward Datei:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration3RevWAwdry.jpg|Awdrys Zeichnung von Edward und Gordon Datei:FamousEngines29.jpg|Edward von Edgar Hodges illustriert Datei:EdwardSurprisePacket.png|Edward in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet Datei:EdwardRailwayMap.png|Edward in der Railway Map of the Island of Sodor Datei:Edward'sDayOutWilliamMiddleton7.jpg|Edward von William Middleton illustriert Datei:EdwardsDayOutRS7.png|Edward als Illustration von C. Reginald Dalby Datei:EdwardandGordonRS8.png Datei:ThomasandtheTrucksRS1.png Datei:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainReginaldPayne8.jpg|Edward von Reginald Payne illustriert Datei:Gordon'sWhistleRS2.png|Henry und Edward Datei:SkarloeyRemembersRS1.jpg|Edward mit Skarloey Datei:PaintPotsandQueensRS5.png|Edward räumt die Schienen für den Royalzug Datei:Bertie'sChaseRS3.png Datei:SavedFromScrapRS5.png Datei:OldIronRS6.png|Edward rettet James Datei:ACloseShaveRS1.png|Edward mit Duck von John T. Kenney illustriert Datei:Edward'sExploitRS3.png|Edward von Gunvor und Peter Edwards illustriert Datei:Edward'sExploitRS4.png|Edward ohne seine Kupplungsstangen Datei:TrevorHelpsOutRS3.png|Edward von Clive Spong illustriert Datei:EdwardandtheCabbagesRS1.png|BoCo und Edward Datei:EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS2.png Datei:EdwardAndTheCabbagesRS4.png|Edward fehlt ein Rad Datei:GoldenJubileeRS3.png Datei:AvalancheRS1.png|Victoria und Edward in der Werkstatt Datei:Toby'sVintageTrainRS1.png Datei:EdwardandGordon2.png|Edward in Staffel 1 Datei:EdwardandGordon6.png|Edwards Feuerbüchse Datei:EdwardandGordon55.png|Edward mit James' traurigem Gesicht Datei:TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png Datei:EdwardGordonAndHenry19.png Datei:WhistlesandSneezes7.png Datei:SavedFromScrap1.png|Edward in der zweiten Staffel Datei:SavedfromScrap2.png|Edward und Trevor Datei:SavedfromScrap35.png|Edwards Pfeife Datei:OldIron49.png|Inside Edwards Führerstand Datei:TheDeputation23.png Datei:Edward'sExploit26.png Datei:Percy'sPromise21.png|Edward im Bahnhov von Elsbridge in der dritten Staffel Datei:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png Datei:Escape1.png Datei:FourLittleEngines19.png|Edward in der vierten Staffel Datei:PaintPotsandQueens55.png|Edward mit der Königin Datei:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees80.png|Edward in Staffel 5 Datei:HappyEverAfter22.png Datei:RustyandtheBoulder15.png|Edward bringt Thumper zum Steinbruch des Felsblockes Datei:It'sOnlySnow23.png|Edward in Staffel 6 Datei:ScaredyEngines6.png Datei:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine72.png Datei:Edward'sBrassBand18.png|Edward entgleist Datei:Edward'sBrassBand48.png Datei:EdwardtheGreat53.png|Edward in Staffel 8 Datei:EdwardtheGreat33.png|Edward fährt sein Rennen gegen Spencer Datei:TheChildrenWaitforGordon6.png|Edwards Dampfdom Datei:Busy9.png|Edwards Schornstein Datei:Busy17.png|Edwards Räder Datei:Busy15.png|Edward in einem Lern-Segment der achten Staffel Datei:CallingAllEngines!108.png|Edward in Alle Loks im Einsatz! Datei:CallingAllEngines!181.png|Edward als eine Vogelscheuche Datei:ThomasandtheRainbow20.png|Edward in der neunten Staffel Datei:SavingEdward32.png Datei:KeepingUpwithJames89.png Datei:Togetherness7.png|Edward in einem Lern-Segment der neunten Staffel Datei:PercyandtheFunfair7.png|Edward in Staffel 10 Datei:EdwardStrikesOut70.png Datei:EdwardStrikesOut83.png Datei:HappyorSad3.png|Edward in einem Lern-Segment der zehnten Staffel Datei:EdwardandtheMail65.png|Edward in the eleventh season Datei:EdwardandtheMail75.png Datei:EngineRollcall(Season11)29.png|Edward mit Gordon im Staffel 11er Lokomotiven-Appell Datei:TheGreatDiscovery508.png|Edward in Die große Entdeckung Datei:SteadyEddie8.png|Edward mit einem animierten Gesicht in der zwölften Staffel Datei:JamesWorksItOut30.png|Edward mit seinem Schneepflug Datei:HeroOfTheRails15.png|Edward komplett animiert CGI Datei:HeroOfTheRails46.png|Edward mit Spencer in Der Held der Schienen Datei:DoubleTrouble20.png|Edward in Staffel 13 Datei:SlippySodor105.png Datei:MistyIslandRescue364.png|Edward in Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel Datei:CharlieandEddie12.png|Edward in Staffel 14 Datei:JumpingJobiWood!13.png Datei:DayoftheDiesels152.png|Edward mit Emily in Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks Datei:EdwardTheHero6.png|Edward in Staffel 15 Datei:SurpriseSurprise21.png Datei:BlueMountainMystery374.png|Edward in Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg Datei:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam26.png|Edward in der sechzehnten Staffel Datei:Salty'sSurprise12.png Datei:KingoftheRailway280.png|Edward in König der Schienen Datei:KingoftheRailway302.png|Edward mit Emily Datei:NoSnowforThomas7.png|Edward in Staffel 17 Datei:NoMoreMrNiceEngine19.png Datei:TaleOfTheBrave554.png|Edward in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks Datei:OldReliableEdward3.png|Edward in der achtzehnten Staffel Datei:OldReliableEdward110.png Datei:TheAdventureBegins233.png|Edward in The Adventure Begins Datei:TheAdventureBegins243.png Datei:TheAdventureBegins417.png Datei:ACrankyChristmas22.png|Edward in Staffel 19 Datei:SaltyAllAtSea30.png Datei:GoodbyeFatController14.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure332.png|Edward in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure406.png|Edward mit Henry und James Datei:HenryintheDark93.png|Edward in Staffel 20 Datei:MuckingAbout36.png Datei:AllinVain53.png Datei:AllinVain87.png|Edward mit Sir Topham Hatt und dem Bürgermeister von Sodor Datei:TheGreatRace33.png|Edward mit Norman und Stanley in Das große Rennen Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor515.png|Edward mit Gordon und James in Auf großer Reise Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor626.png|Edward in Thomas' Erinnerung Datei:P.A.Problems64.png|Edward in Staffel 21 Datei:AShedforEdward8.png|Edward mit Phillip Datei:AShedforEdward85.png|Edward fährt im Schlaf Datei:AShedforEdward93.png|Edwards Räder animiert Datei:AShedforEdward119.png|Edward verlässt den Lokschuppen in Tidmouth Datei:BigWorld!BigAdventures!217.png|Edward und Percy in Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie Datei:ForeverandEver42.png|Edward in Staffel 22 Datei:DVDBingo57.png|Edward in DVD Bingo Datei:Edward'sModelSpecification.png|Edwards Modell Datei:RobertGauldGalliersAndEdward2.jpg|Edwards Modell der dritten Staffel wird von Robert Gauld-Galliers abgestaubt Datei:DowntheMine67.png|Edwards Führerstand Datei:Edwardwithnameboard.png|Edward mit seinem Namenschild Datei:RareEdwardNameplate.jpg Datei:EdwardMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|Edward im Opening von Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Datei:Edward'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Edwards Trackside Tunes-Namenschild auf Rusty und der Felsblock Datei:EdwardNitrogenStudios.png|Edwards Modell bei Nitrogen Studios Datei:EdwardDraytonManor.jpg|Edwards Modell in Drayton Manor Datei:EdwardDraytonManor.png Datei:DraytonManor3.jpg Datei:EdwardDraytonManor2.png Datei:EdwardPullingtheMail.jpg Datei:EdwardHaraRailwayModel.jpg|Edwards Modell im Hara Model Railway Museum Datei:Edward&PercyModelsHaraRailway.jpg Datei:The Engines on Display 2.jpg Datei:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg Datei:EnginesOnDisplay3.jpg Datei:Who'sThatEngine Edward6.png|Edwards Pfeife animiert Datei:Who'sThatEngine Edward9.png|Edwards Nummer 2 Datei:Who'sThatEngine Edward10.png Waren-Galerie Datei:BachmannEdward.jpg en:Edward es:Edward he:אדוארד hu:Edward ja:エドワード pl:Edek ru:Эдвард zh:艾德华 Kategorie:4-4-0 Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:Schlepptenderloks Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Edwards Nebenstrecke